This application requests partial funding for the Fifth International Congress of the Metastasis Research Society to be held September 28- October 1, 1994. at the Masur Auditorium, NIH Clinical Center, Bethesda, MD. Specific funds requested will help offset the costs of travel and per diem for the symposium speakers who will participate in this international conference. The biannual Congress of the MRS is an important and effective forum for the exchange of information and ideas on the mechanisms and approaches for control of cancer invasion and metastasis and will involve students, young scientists and established scientists and physicians. The Specific Aims of this Congress are to: 1. Discuss recent advances in the area of cancer invasion and metastasis from basic science and molecular genetics and biochemistry to clinical applications; 2. Provide a forum for scientific exchange among basis research and clinical practitioners on a phenomenon that accounts for most clinical deaths due to cancer; 3. Present an overview of recent advances in the area of cancer invasion and metastasis and its treatment by some of the foremost scientists and physicians in the field; 4. Provide a mixture of both invited symposia sessions and competitive contributed and poster sessions which will be chosen from the submitted abstracts to the meeting; and 5. Provide training for students and postdoctorals in the area of cancer invasion and metastasis. This international congress will have eight major symposia subjects: 1. Molecular Genetics of Invasion and Metastasis. 2. Molecular Biology of Cancer Progression and Growth. 3. Cell Motility and Invasion of Metastatic Cells. 4. Signal Transduction in Malignant Cells. 5. Tumor Microenvironment and Metastasis. 6. Tumor Angiogenesis and Tumor Cell-Endothelial Cell Interactions. 7. New Approaches for Inhibiting Invasion and Metastasis. 8. New Strategies for Treatment of Metastases. The congress will also have four special sessions for outstanding young investigators, four contributed sessions chosen from the submitted abstracts, and three poster session. 1. Special preference will be given to young scientists and trainees in the special platform sessions. 2. The Metastasis Research Society will provide special travel awards for students and postdoctorals. 3. The proceedings of the Fifth International Congress of the Metastasis Research Society will be published as a supplement in CLINICAL & EXPERIMENTAL METASTASIS.